¡No lo puedo creer!
by nani27
Summary: ¿Que sintio Shun al descubrir la verdadera identidad de Masquerade? y mas aun ¿que sintio al ver marchar a Alice... -En definitiva yo era el mas sorprendido-


**Esta es mi primera historia de Bakugan… La verdad es que no me había animado pero ya encontré algo de inspiración para poder escribir algo jeje así que espero y les agrade… La historia se cuenta desde el punto de vista de Shun y se trata de lo que sintió al descubrir que Alice era Masquerade… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sip…**

* * *

Cuando Dan venció finalmente a Masquerade creí que ya nada podría sorprenderme. No es que no confiara en las habilidades de Dan porque yo sabia de sobra que eran muy buenas por algo pudo vencerme a mi y ocupar el segundo lugar, lo que me sorprendía era eso mismo que le ganara a Mascared, ganarle a el era como un sueño para todos, un sueño que Dan había cumplido y yo me sentía celoso de que fuera el y no yo.

Siempre pensé que el que le ganaría seria yo, yo era el que mejor jugaba, el que me tomaba todo con mas calma y seriedad, pero Dan nos probo a todos que el se podía superar y podía llegar tan alto como quisiera, por algo lo considerábamos el líder de los peleadores.

En fin, Dan le había ganado a ese idiota que por fin comprendía que lo que planeaba Naga no era nada bueno y que todos íbamos a salir perjudicados si Naga tomaba el control de Vestoia y la tierra. Desde nuestros asientos observamos como Dan le ofrece a Masquerade unirse a los peleadores, seria bueno tener a alguien como el peleando de nuestro lado pero aun tenia mis dudas sobre si se arrepentía de verdad o era otra trampa de elsin contar que porfin sabríamos quien se escondía tras esa gran mascara**.**

Quería que mi Alice estuviera aquí, ella era parte del equipo y sabia que tenia tantas ganas de saber la verdad como todos, pero Runo nos comento que ella se sentía mal y por eso no había venido, la verdad extrañaba su presencia.

Aun Masquerade no estrechaba la mano de Dan para aceptar la oferta y la verdad nos estábamos impacientando ¿Seria acaso que no quería unirse a nosotros o que pensaba que el solo lo podía hacer mejor?

- Nos vemos Dan – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de llevar su mano a su inmensa mascara y quitársela ganándonos la mayor sorpresa de la vida.

¡Nuestra Alice siempre fue Masquerade!

Corrimos hasta donde se encontraban Dan y Alice. Decir que estábamos impresionados era poco para lo que, supongo, la mayoría sentíamos pero yo era el mas impresionado y afectado por esto.

Mi querida y dulce Alice, la chica que apoyaba a sus amigos cuando la necesitaban, aquella que aunque no jugara Bakugan siempre tenia una estrategia, aquella que siempre era la mediadora de nuestras discusiones, aquella chica que a pesar de todo era sencilla y bondadosa, aquella chica que me había robado el corazón con su forma de ser puesto que siempre tenia una sonrisa reconfortante a pesar de su soledad.

Aquella chica que bien podía ser la más querida por todos resultaba ser una de nuestras más grandes enemigas.

Alice se mostraba sorprendida y confundida, aun no caía en cuenta que ella era Masquerade y se preguntaba como demonios había llegado hasta allí. Poco a poco empezamos a atar cabos, por eso ella y Masquerade nunca se encontraban en un mismo sitio, por eso siempre que aparecía Masquerade Alice desaparecía. Aunque me sintiera muy confuso y un poco desorientado no era conveniente mostrar más de la cuenta mis sentimientos. Runo parece ser la mas afectada a los ojos de los demás, como no si ellas son mejores amigas pero en definitiva la más asombrada es la misma Alice.

Verla así tan indefensa y frágil me hacia desear ir con ella y abrazarla para que pudiera olvidar por un momento todo eso, consolarla, demostrarle que podía contar conmigo siempre que quisiera pero temía mostrar mi debilidad, por lo que pretendí que me importaba pero no tanto.

Preste atención a todo lo que los demás decían, en especial cuando apareció Hal-G y nos explico todo con más claridad. Obviamente eso afecto más a Alice y por consiguiente también a mí.

Dije unas cuantas palabras que la hicieron llorar mas por lo que me sentí miserable aunque me lo hizo sentir mas el hecho de que ella decidiera irse con su abuelo o mejor, el alter ego de su abuelo pensando que nosotros no la recibiríamos ni la veríamos igual que antes. Tratamos de convencerla de no hacerlo, de decirle que aun seguía siendo una peleadora pero no nos escucho y prefirió irse.

Sentir que ella iba a estar lejos de mi, de nosotros me partió el corazón, pero estaba seguro de algo al igual que todos, haríamos que su confianza en si misma y en nosotros volviera, que supiera que no la culpábamos de nada y por sobre todo apoyarla. Ella estuvo con nosotros siempre y lo seguirá estando y más importante aun, yo estaré para ella porque la quiero y no dejare que se vuelva a ir de mi lado.

**

* * *

****N/A: Esto se me ocurrió una noche cuando estaba viendo el capitulo 38 y 39 donde se revela la verdadera identidad de Mascared. Lo estaba viendo y me dije: "¿que habrá sentido Shun al descubrir esto?" y entonces me llegaron ideas y ¡boom! Salio esto…**

**Estoy esperando que salga Bakugan: New Vestoia aunque lo sigo en ingles por youtube no es lo mismo… por eso si alguien sabe cuando se estrena aquí en Latinoamérica ¡¡por favor que me diga la espera me vuelve loca!!… y mientras voy a seguir escribiendo sip…**

**¿Algún review? Si les gusto o no seria bueno saberlo…**

**Nos leemos en otra oki… bye**


End file.
